Captain Sage, Emerald Empress
Having taken over Altavista and kicking out the Inhabitants who had once lived there who then left to Dawn's Refuge, Captain Sage stands in the center of the ruined buildings along with her pirate crew scattered about. Captain Sage is a Level 350 Lightning Magic user and unlike most bosses, her move set is the same as the Lightning Magic that is available to players. She likes using Lightning Magic as she loves how powerful and easy it is to use. She owns a gray colored frigate rimmed in green and gray cannons, known as the Emerald Queen. If you go inside the Emerald Queen in the Captain's quarters area, you will find 8 treasure chests. For information on Captain Sage's drops, go to Emerald Captain Set. Moves Associated Quests Avenge The Dawn * Quest Giver: Mayor Oswald * Objective: '''Defeat Captain Sage. * '''Rewards: '''75,000 Lamina, 12,000 EXP When talking to the Mayor at Dawn's Refuge, he will tell you how his people used to live at Altavista until The Emerald Pirates took control, now they are just barely surviving off Norman's fishing skills. He will then initiate the quest to defeat Captain Sage. '''Tips *Try to not get noticed by Sage's crew as they can use their ultimate attacks, which can kill you quickly- Especially the Light and Fire pirate's ultimate abilities if you are unlucky. *Using your Magic Barrier against Sage's Lightning Annihilation can block it, which gives you a window of time to attack Sage while she is still mid-air. *Sage can be clashed with, but it is difficult to win against her. It is not recommended to try clashing with Sage, unless you have fast finger reflexes. *Try fighting Sage from the rooftops, pirates won't get you and you have a clear window to Sage; it also can provide cover when Sage uses her Lightning Bolt on you and she can't hit you with her Lightning Stomp when you're up there, but you'll need to move back a bit. *A mix of Flintlock, Bazooka, and your ultimate ability is a good arsenal against Sage. *Another good way of farming Sage, is by pushing (Using a melee move with good launch power) most of her pirates onto the docks, so they cannot attack you. Then, you are free to attack Sage with little to no chance of dying. *Sage's ultimate seems to do no damage at all, except for if it hits someone while they are locked in an attack. *If you're lucky enough to get a deluxe flintlock then you can farm with the q attack. *Take a look to the weather since if it rains, her attacks will deal 1.25x more damage. *If the player has a Frigate and Borealis 300lb cannonballs, the player can dock their ship at a spot allowing them a straight shot at Sage, defeating her in a single shot, and not putting the player at risk. Trivia * Captain Sage is the first female boss implemented into Arcane Adventures. * Captain Sage is the first boss associated with a pirate clan that is fought on land. * Captain Sage has a power level of 50,285, placing her above the Guard Captains of Alalea, and at the same level as Romulus. Category:Boss